1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle frame, and more particularly to a shock-absorbing bicycle frame having two flexible members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional shock-absorbing bicycle frame 1 includes a front frame 11, a rear frame 12, and a shock absorber 13. The front frame 11 includes a top tube 111, a down tube 112 connected to the top tube 111, a seat tube 113 connected to rear ends of the top tube 111 and the down tube 112, a head tube 114 connected to front ends of the top tube 111 and the down tube 112, and a bottom bracket 115 connected to the seat tube 113 and the down tube 112. The rear frame 12 includes a chain stay 121 connected pivotally to the bottom bracket 115 by a pivot shaft unit (A), and a seat stay 122 connected to the chain stay 121 and the seat tube 113. The shock absorber 13 is disposed between the seat stay 122 and the seat tube 113.
When the bicycle frame 1 is subjected to a force, the front frame 11 or the rear frame 12 pivots about the pivot shaft unit (A), and the pivoting movement of the front frame 11 or the rear frame 12 is retarded by the shock absorber13 to achieve the shock absorption effect. Due to the presence of the pivot shaft unit (A), the total weight of the conventional shock-absorbing bicycle frame is increased to thereby result in a reduction in the performance of the bicycle.